A Mate’s Frustration
by zabuza5393
Summary: The Eighth Story In The Full Moon’s Spell Series. Kagome is sad about something and goes back with Inuyasha to his forest. What is she sad about? Read and find out!


A Mate's Frustration (A Inuyasha Fan Fiction And The Eighth Story In The Full Moon's Spell Series.)

**A/N: Ok So Here Is Where A Mate's Recovery Left Off.**

Inuyasha watched over his mate with loveing eyes never more than a few feet away from her. They went to Inuyasha's forest to have even more time alone and also so that the risk of the others disturbing them would be almost gone. As the two of them sat in a nearby tree the sun was setting and the wind was soft and calm. And the sounds of birds and the swaying grass could be heard. It was a warm day so Inuyasha took off his robe and under shirt. Kagome felt Inuyasha pull her back to rest in his arms. His flesh felt warm and safe to her. She softly kissed him from neck to chest and back only to get a even more loveing kiss to her lips in return.

"I love you so much Kagome"

Inuyasha said to his mate as he lustfully looked into her brown eyes as they shimmered in the rays of the setting sun. Kagome kissed him again and put her head on his shoulder and softly spoke into his ear.

"I love you to Inuyasha and I always will."

She took in the sent of his hair and softly started to rub his ears. This made him softly growl from his chest. Inuyasha felt his mate relax and he put his arms around her protectively and put her head by his chest.

"You like it when I growl like that don't you Kagome. Why?"

Inuyasha asked his mate. Kagome looked up into his eyes a spoke.

"I don't know really. I guess because it makes me feel safe and I know that when you do that you are pleased with me. And I guess because it shows the love that you have for me. Because it comes from your heart."

Once Kagome said this Inuyasha let out another soft growl. This made Kagome smile. Inuyasha put one hand on his mate's belly and they both felt a little movement.

"I think it knows it's dad."

Kagome said with loveing eyes to her mate. This made Inuyasha smile warmly then he spoke I was just making sure nothing was wrong affter all you were close to death my love.

Affter he said this Kagome spoke.

"I know Inuyasha but I love you and everything will be fine. It wasn't your falt I got hurt."

Then Inuyasha spoke.

"Thank you Kagome your love means everything to me. I'm just afraid that you will get killed or something if Koga's friends try to seek revenge on me for killing him."

Then Kagome spoke softly.

"Inuyasha don't worry everything will be fine trust me."

Affter she said this Inuyasha kissed her softly on the lips his breath soothing her due to it's warmth and sound. Inuyasha put his robe over her to keep her warm. She then relaxed in his arms again and began to fall asleep as they looked up at the moon.

-*-

Kagome woke up the next day but was shocked to see that she was not still in Inuyasha's arms like she was most of the time when they slept in a tree.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome called then she looked around but didn't see anything that wasn't normal. But she still worried about him. The morning was also cold so she wanted to be near him. Just as she was thinking this Inuyasha jumped down from above her and quickly put his arms around her. Kagome let out a scream and turned her head around to see Inuyasha with his ears down on his head.

"I'm sorry love did I do something wrong?"

Inuyasha asked Kagome softly.

"No Inuyasha I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream like that. I hope you aren't mad at me love."

Kagome said looking into her mate's eyes.

Then Inuyasha spoke.

"Now why would I be mad at you Kagome?"

Inuyasha smiled before kissing his mate with such love she closed her eyes and was caught up in the wave of love he caused in her. Inuyasha saw her reaction and deepened the kiss. Kagome fell deeper into the kiss and his arms. They broke off the kiss and just stayed in the tree for a few hours talking. They jumped down from the tree and started to head back to camp so they could try to find a spring to wash in and get some rest they all were ready for a good rest. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and spoke.

"Kagome you look upset what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at him and spoke.

"It's just that I hate the fact that you and I always seem to have to do something or go somewhere, just when we seem to get some time alone. For once I just wish we could be alone without worrying about anything the group our enemies, I just want to be able to think about us and only us for once!"

After she said this she began to cry. Inuyasha put his arms around her, kissed her and held her to him as she wept into his shoulder. Inuyasha spoke to her trying to calm her down a bit.

"I know love I feel the same way. But some day hopefully we will not have to battle anyone anymore but for now we will just have to be happy and comforted in the fact that we have each other and our unborn pup. Here Kagome just relax I'll get us back to camp you have walked enough for the moment."

With that he picked her up into his arms and jumped into a tree and started back to the campsite. They got there a few hours later. That rest of the group was sleeping and the fire was dieing slowly. Inuyasha put his mate in her sleeping bag and turned to a tree that he was going to sleep in. Kagome took a hold of his arm to stop him. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. Then Kagome softly spoke.

"Do you think you could stay here with me tonight my love?"

Inuyasha spoke then just as softly.

"I don't know love we can't have the others finding out about us just yet. Well I guess I could until you fall asleep."

"Thank You Inuyasha."

Kagome said as Inuyasha got into the sleeping bag with her. Inuyasha felt his mate move closer to him for warmth, he then put his arms around her and kissed her with all the love he had. And spoke to softly.

"It's ok Kagome just go to sleep, if you would like I'll tell the others that we are going back to your time for a while and we can go back to my forest and be together for a few weeks."

Kagome smiled at him and spoke softly.

"I would like that very much Inuyasha."

She then after saying this gave him a submissive look. She did this because she saw a loving but lustful look in his eyes soon after getting in the sleeping bag with her. Inuyasha saw the submissive look she gave him and began to softly growl the way he knew she liked the best. And began to kiss and nip at her neck. When he got down to the mate mark on her neck he nipped and licked it. This made Kagome go out of her mind. She tilted her head to the side some more to let Inuyasha continue with what he was doing with a little more room. Inuyasha was also going out of his mind. He could feel pleasure pulsing through his mate he wanted to make her go mad with passion and at the same time he wanted to show her just how much he loved her if that was even possible. He felt her start to run her hands through his hair when she spoke.

"It's ok Inuyasha you can stop fighting your demon side I'll be fine. And I know that he will not hurt me."

Inuyasha looked at her and spoke.

"Thank you Kagome I'll try to stay in control a little just to be safe."

With that his eyes turned red and he picked his mate up left a note for the others and jumped into a tree. Inuyasha found a waterfall and let his mate rest there. They made love there also. Inuyasha turned back to his normal state shortly after they made love to find his mate still with lustful but content eyes. Then he spoke.

"I love you so much Kagome."

Then Kagome spoke still looking in his eyes.

"I love you to my mate and I always will no matter what."

She then smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed and nuzzled her neck. Then her eyes closed and she let out a moan as Inuyasha nipped and licked at her mate mark. She started to rub his ears and nuzzle him back. Inuyasha started to growl in the low tone he knew she liked and just as he had hoped she relaxed in his arms and started to submit to him entirely.

"That's right Kagome just relax we can be together for a while now just you and I with no one to bother us."

Inuyasha said softly. Kagome then began to softly breathe in and out. This made Inuyasha relax and close his eyes. Shortly after this he fell asleep. Kagome smiled softly and covered them both up because the night was a bit chilly and they both were nude from making love. But after she did this she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him and spoke softly.

"I love you Inuyasha with all of my heart and I always will. You are such a good, kind and loving mate. And I love you unconditionally. Sleep well my love."

After she said this she moved closer to him. This awoke him slightly and he put his arms around her and began to growl softly again soon after this they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Hi sorry it took me so long to upload this but I've been busy and haven't had a lot of free time of late. Well anyway thanks for reading and remember if you have any ideas for the upcoming story in this series just put them in your reviews, well thanks again. **


End file.
